Underneath the Tree
by Knutforyourthoughts
Summary: The tree near the lake. That's where the small and big things happened; the beginnings and the endings. It all lead back to the tree, where they ran to, or ran away to. Drabble collection of varying lengths and consisting of the next generation. Rated T, reviews are appreciated.
1. Victeddy

**Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling, anything you recognise I don't own.**

* * *

It was days like this Teddy loved most. Lazy afternoons sitting with Vicky under the tree near the lake, a quiet hum from nearby students surrounding them. He couldn't help but admire her slender fingers twirl fallen leaves about; a dreamy expression sketched on her face. Here he could be with her, be around her, be her friend. And someone more.

"What are you thinking about?" Vicky asked, her strawberry lips parted.

"Uh, nothing," Teddy said, willing his hair not to turn red. She raised an eyebrow, before flipping her luscious blonde hair. Teddy sighed inwardly; he was completely smitten.

* * *

**And that's chapter 1! Please, please, please review! I'd appreciate it because I'm new :)**

**Knutforyourthoughts 3**


	2. Lucyoc

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. I don't even own hippogriffs.**

* * *

Lucy loved the tree near the lake. Especially when they sat like this; Lucy's head in Hunter's lap whilst she played with Lucy's hair and passionately argued about the unfair misconceptions people had about dragons. In fact, this was how they had first met- her picking at the grass in boredom until Hunter had sat down next to her, babbling on about anything and everything. And something had brought them back to the tree ever since. Although she suspected it was more to do with Hunter's exuberant personality as opposed to their very much one-sided conversations on magical creatures.

"-it was so amazing, the unicorns!" Luce, you listening?" Hunter said and Lucy looked up with a guilty smile. Hunter had a wide grin etched on her face too; her kaleidoscope eyes sparkled with mischief. It was a look that set off several alarm bells in Lucy's head.

"What are you-" Lucy was cut off by Hunter, who grabbed her hand and ran to the lake. Before Lucy could say 'hippogriff, Hunter had dumped her in it. After a minute, Hunter dived in after Lucy, full of laughter. Her smile was so infectious that, although Lucy was soaking wet, she couldn't help but smile herself.

* * *

**That's it! Please review, it helps me improve my writing and I'd love to hear your feedback! And tell me, how'd you like Hunter?**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	3. Domteddy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does (in case you didn't know) :p**

* * *

She ran to the tree, her legs shaking from adrenaline. It was a cold day; the piercing and bitter wind chilled her to the bone. But Dominique didn't care. She just wanted to get away from the castle. More specifically, away from Teddy.

"I'll care about you forever", he'd promised endearingly. But here, under the tree, it didn't feel like forever. It felt a lot more like… abandoned. And her fingers, raw from the cold, were a reminder of how forgotten she really was.

So, despite forever, Teddy had fallen for her sister's charm; her lies and sickeningly sweet smile. Together they'd pulled on the lose thread of her heart until it had torn into a gaping hole. And she'd sew it back together. Eventually. But it would become patched- no longer the same.

Dominique sighed, stroking the tree absentmindedly whilst lost in a storm of thoughts. Too long people had neglected her; rejected her because she wasn't her doe eyed sister. So, Dominique left a part of herself there- leaving her heart buried under the lifeless tree, stripped bare of its leaves. Because forever never would have lasted anyway.

* * *

**Did you like it? A little different to the last two. This ship, in this particular drabble, was quite one sided. **

**Anyway, I'd love it if you reviewed, thank you to AnnaChase who did!**

**Knutforyourthoughts xxx**


	4. Lysanderlily

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognise from it.**

* * *

Lysander wasn't sure when he began thinking about the stars. True, he was under a tree during a sunny morning, but he couldn't help but wonder. What would stars look like up close? How long would it take for him to die? Would it look beautiful? These were the kind of frivolous questions that Astronomy teachers didn't have the time for. Still, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Lily?" He said, looking at his cloud watching companion; her brows furrowed in concentration.

"Hmmm?"

"Have you thought about the stars today?"

Lily blinked at him in confusion. "Lys, it's the morning. So no," she said, looking at the dreamy eyed boy.

Lysander frowned. How often was it that people thought about stars anyway? Muggles said the sun was a star, so surely stars were important things to think about.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever made a wish on a shooting star?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. Lysander and his brother Lorcan were intelligent, but also eccentric like their mother. His line of thought didn't surprise her very much.

"No. Maybe, although I don't really remember the last time I did," Lily said wistfully.

"Next time we see one, we ought to make a wish," he said seriously.

She smiled at him.

"We'll make a wish together," she said and he smiled back dreamily; his thoughts already a million miles away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, review if you can! :)**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	5. Albuslily

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Not even a little bit of it.**

**Also, if you're worried, this isn't incest. I don't think this drabble collection will even have incest or cousincest, just family :)**

* * *

"Albus, can you help me with my Transfiguration homework?"

"Albus, stop Lily from bat bogey hexing her roommate!"

"Albus, watch me turn Scorpius's hair red and gold!"

"Albus, stop Fred and James from pranking Scorpius!"

"Albus, James turned my hair red and gold! Fix it!"

And the list went on. Albus was never the type of person to have the solution to every situation. Unfortunately, ever since he began going to Hogwarts, people had mistakenly concluded that he _was _that person. He really had no idea how to solve anything, although his common sense and intellect did come in handy. But it was a tiring job; especially when it came to James or Fred, whose pranks usually resulted in accidental explosions. Rare breaks like this were welcome, especially under the shady tree during a swelteringly hot summer's day. And he didn't feel the slightest bit guilty. Sitting under the tree felt like paradise compared to his problem prone family.

"Albus, thank Merlin I found you! James is being a git and Rose is about to hex him. Also, Roxy can't decide which dress to wear to her Hogsmeade date next week. Oh, and Scorpius's hair is red and gold again," Lily said breathlessly, grabbing his hand. Albus groaned. Was one day of peace too good to be true?

* * *

**Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome.**

**Knutforyourthoughts**

**P.S Got any suggestions for pairings?**


	6. Albusrose

**I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I know right, mind blow...**

* * *

They sat under the tree, shivering as bitter winds whipped their faces until they were raw with cold. They didn't mind too much though; they were bundled up in their warm uniforms anyway. Scorpius and Albus were complaining and droning on about their return to Hogwarts. But Rose sat in silence, breathing in the scent of salty lake nearby. She had missed Hogwarts- the corridors that bustled with students; the stair cases that loved to trick you. She'd even missed the portraits. Although she could do without the Fat Lady's singing.

"What do think about coming back Rose?" Albus asked, realising she had been silent the entire conversation.

"I don't know," She said, smiling. "But I guess it's good to be back."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. For the two that reviewed- Thanks a bunch!**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	7. Fredroxanne

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. At least time I checked I didn't.**

* * *

"_Fred, why is mum with Uncle Fred in this picture?" Roxanne asked, pointing to the picture of Angelina and Fred at the Yule Ball; Fred's arm wrapped around Roxanne's mother._

"_Uh, they went as friends," Fred lied, looking uneasy. Fortunately for him, Roxanne didn't notice._

"_Okay," Roxanne said, already forgetting about the picture._

"Roxy wait!" Fred said, running after Roxanne. He grabbed her arm and she pulled away viciously.

"Let go of me!" She yelled and the students nearby froze at the commotion.

"Roxy," Fred pleaded quietly, not wanting to cause a scene.

"What Fred?" She snapped.

"I just-"

"When were you going to tell me that mum and dad don't really love each other?" Roxanne interrupted, angry tears falling down her cheeks.

"I was going to but-"

"But what? Am I too weak to handle the truth? I'm in _fifth year _Fred!" She said angrily. Before Fred could reply, she'd sprinted off to the tree. Fred just stood there helplessly as the students slowly unfroze. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I don't think this is the best drabble I've written, but yeah.**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	8. Scorpiuslily

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Lily sat under the tree, her face mascara stained. He'd betrayed her, he'd lied straight to her face. He promised her he wasn't cheating, but then he'd gone right ahead and slept with some random girl. He'd betrayed her.

"Lily?" She refused to look up, until the person was standing right in front of her. It was Scorpius Malfoy, Rose's boyfriend.

"Hi," She said stiffly, looking the other way. Scorpius looked slightly taken aback, before sitting down next to her. She was clearly out of sorts; her usual fiery persona was missing.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Never been better," Lily said bitterly, staring towards the castle. _He _was probably in there; laughing at her pain.

"Okay," He said simply. Scorpius had said almost nothing, yet his voice was full of understanding. So it wasn't much of a surprise to Lily when her feelings came pouring out. He listened to her; he didn't speak or judge. He just listened.

And as they sat together under the tree, Lily could see why Rose loved him so much.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	9. Victoiremolly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'd tell you if I did, believe me.**

* * *

It was a quiet sort of evening and most students were inside, studying for their exams. Part of Molly knew she should be in there too, cramming in last minute information and panicking about the upcoming exams. But Molly just couldn't do that, she couldn't worry about something so… so _trivial_. Not after her boyfriend, Alfie Swann, had passed away in a muggle car accident earlier that month. He'd only been fifteen.

So she sat under the tree, isolating herself from the people in the castle. They were alive, warm and breathing; everything Alfie wasn't. And every moment Molly spent with them, she felt more and more claustrophobic among the living. Perhaps it was just that she belonged with the dead. With Alfie.

"Molly?" Her older cousin Victoire ran towards her. She looked so worried and for a minute, Molly felt guilty for hiding away.

"Hey Vicky," She said softly. "Isn't the sunset striking today?"

Victoire looked at the sky uncomfortably. It truly was beautiful, but it wasn't the most important thing on her mind.

"Molly, you shouldn't be outside this late in the afternoon," She said softly and the younger girl sighed.

"I just- I can't be in there right now," Molly whispered, tearing up. Victoire nodded, understanding.

"Well, I'll stay here with you," Victoire said firmly, sitting down and putting an arm around her cousin. They sat together in a bizarre yet peaceful silence; watching the sky gradually grow darker.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, review if you'd like!**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	10. Hugorose

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, never have, never will.**

* * *

"Hi Hugo," the girl said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes and flipping her hair. Hugo frowned. He hadn't been expecting company; he'd just been relaxing under the tree, until the girl had come and sat next to him. Not that he minded, although she was acting a little strange.

"So _my friend _was wondering if you were single," she said casually and Hugo looked at her; his head tilted in confusion.

"Oh, well if this is either of the Patils or Lyla Finnigan say yes. If not, would you mind saying no?" He said obliviously and the girl rolled her eyes.

"No, like _my friend _wanted to know," she tried again. Hugo still didn't understand what she was talking about. Who was this friend?

"Who is this friend? Can you tell them to maybe back off a little?" He said and the girl stood up in a huff.

"Godric, you're so clueless!" She snapped, walking off. Hugo shrugged, deciding not to run after her.

"You really are clueless Hugo," Rose said, walking towards him; laughing. He frowned, before looking puzzled. Maybe his mother was right; he did have the emotional range of a teaspoon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter- you guys are awesome!**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	11. Lilyteddy

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, nor does any familiar content from the books/JK. You know the drill.**

* * *

Lily stood under the tree, the wind blowing her vibrant red hair around; a fierce expression sharply etched upon her face. She looked dazzling even when she was angry; the defiant look reminded Teddy so much of Lily's mother. And it was because of that look that he was slightly hesitant to approach her.

"Lily?" He said tentatively and Lily turned around quickly, her hair whipping her face. Lily still looked angry, although her eyes had softened considerably. Teddy considered himself lucky; had it been James, Lily would have exploded in anger immediately.

"Are you angry at James?" He asked and Lily rolled her eyes.

"That's like asking if the sky is blue," she said grumpily and Teddy laughed.

"He only wants to protect you," Teddy said softly. Lily glared at him for a moment, before sighing.

"No, he wants to stop me from having a life and from dating. But you don't get it, you're a guy," Lily said angrily; her arms folded. Teddy simply ruffled her hair in response, before wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, before looking off into the distant landscape. Teddy smiled softly, looking at the younger girl. He hadn't noticed before, but somewhere in the past few years his Lily had become extraordinarily beautiful.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome :)**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	12. JamesFred

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This chapter has been edited. If you've read this before, you probably won't notice because it was only a few typos :)**

* * *

It was a serene sort of day, the atmosphere was calm, uninterrupted. Students simply sat together, drinking in the peacefulness. School had just began and assignments and homework were yet to be handed out, so they were enjoying the little time left that was homework free.

Among the sea of red, blue, yellow and green sat James and Fred. They had claimed the tree; to the mild annoyance of the other students outside. But James and Fred were popular, so no one minded all that much. It was unusual though, James and Fred never just sat there, or in fact, anywhere. They had to cause some kind of havoc; at least set off a few fireworks. And yet they sat under the tree, talking casually as the other students waited for the catch.

"It's a little too quiet 'round here, huh James?" Fred asked mischievously and James laughed.

"I think so, how about we shake things up a little, hmmm?" James replied, smirking. They high fived, before letting loose a couple of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes's most disruptive set of fireworks; sending the other students running back up to the castle.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome.**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	13. DomteddyII

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. You know the drill.**

**A/N: This drabble could be viewed as an alternative to the first Dominique/Teddy I did, a prequel etc. I'll probably do multiple pairings so just read them as you think the events would happen. :)**

* * *

"Who wants to see me jump in the lake?" A fourth year yelled. The crowd yelled back and Dominique screamed too; raising her fist in the air in approval. She wasn't sure why she was under the tree with a horde of Gryffindors, but she didn't really mind. They were her drinking pals; she didn't know all their names and in turn they didn't have to remember hers.

"Dom! Want another?" A girl said loudly, swaying unsteadily. She'd had somehow managed to remove her outer garments- how, Dominique wasn't sure. Instead of asking, Dominique grabbed the drink, before downing it in one.

Dominique wasn't quite sure how many she'd had by now; perhaps she'd had too many to remember. In fact, she felt a little dizzy. She was quite sure she hadn't drunk _that _much firewhiskey. Wait, had she? _'Oopsie,'_ she thought, laughing stupidly.

"Okay, everybody leave! _NOW_!" Someone shouted loudly and people began to run back to the castle, falling over themselves in the process. It was Teddy, Dominique realised, before attempting to run back to the castle herself. She knew she would eventually get caught that night, but she'd prefer it if Teddy didn't see her like this. But luck wasn't on her side and her knees gave way; her body hitting the solid ground painfully.

"Dom!" Teddy yelled, running to her side.

"Hi Teddy, why are _you _at a party? You're the _Head Boy_," she slurred, her consciousness fading.

"Oh, Dom," he said softly, sighing.

"It's okay, you'll let me off for being drunk huh? You love me too much," Dominique declared while waving her arms around; before blacking out completely. Teddy lifted her up and carried her back up to the now silent castle.

"I do love you," he whispered, knowing she couldn't hear him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you have any pairing suggestions, don't hesitate to review!**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	14. Roxannelorcan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, anything you might recognise doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Lorcan liked puzzles. He enjoyed the prospect of finishing a particularly difficult and mind boggling enigma, especially when the other Ravenclaws couldn't even complete it. It was the reason he'd come to the tree; so he could sit there and breathe the salty air of the Black Lake while tucking into a satisfyingly difficult puzzle. To him, it was the perfect afternoon.

But as he neared the tree, he heard someone singing. Their voice was slightly raw and unpolished; nothing of the sort could be heard on the wizarding radios. But to Lorcan, their voice was charming. He moved closer, bewitched by the beautiful melody, not noticing the singer turning around.

"Lorcan?" They said and he looked at them. It was Roxanne Weasley, a close family friend of his. How had he not recognised her?

"Roxy! I didn't know you could sing," he said sheepishly, embarrassed at getting caught.

"I didn't know either," she said vaguely, smiling, before looking off into the distance. "I suppose you could say it was a recent discovery." With that she left- just like that, swaying back up to the castle.

Lorcan frowned, puzzled. Roxanne was a mysterious one, at least she'd become mysterious. She used to be regular like the rest of them, but one day the whispers in the corridors began to say only one name. _Roxanne Weasley_. Despite her sudden popularity, the only thing he really cared about was how she'd become so… so exciting. So irresistibly complex, so very puzzle like.

Lorcan shook his head and laughed. He tended to fade off, at least so he was told by his loved ones. But Roxanne Weasley had sparked curiosity within him; all of a sudden she was the greatest enigma of them all and he wanted to solve her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Not my best work, but I've edited it too many times and needed to just upload it, so yeah. :)**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	15. Scorpiusrose

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Not even a tiny bit of it.**

**A/N: Sorry in advance for the sort of pathetic drabble. I seem to have lost my muse lately.**

* * *

Rose staggered to the tree, swaying violently as the loud noises in the background grew softer. Perhaps going to a party after being dumped wasn't the wisest decision she'd made.

"Rose?" Someone said behind her and Rose went to turn around, but ended up vomiting instead.

"Yeah?" She said weakly, ignoring the sickening stench from the pool of vomit at her feet. Scorpius winced slightly, before offering her a hand. She took it, stumbling as he led her away from the tree.

"So," he said slyly, as she leant on him for support. "Going to a party and getting drunk? Not the Rosie I know." She glared at him and he just laughed. Even intoxicated, Rose did _not _like that nickname.

"I broke up with Roy Davies," Rose said, still glaring at her supposed to be best friend.

"Why?" Scorpius asked and Rose looked at him uncomfortably. "Wait, he dumped you, didn't he?" Rose crossed her arms in response.

"We dated for four bloody months and suddenly he can't handle it?" She ranted and Scorpius's eyes widened. He knew what was coming next; the angry rant. Then the tears. And afterwards, the getting drunk _again_ and making a fool of yourself (again) part. But was he supposed to stop her from making a potentially very embarrassing mistake?

"-uh, he's such a wanker! I just want to avada him and murder the fuc-" Rose continued angrily and Scorpius rolled his eyes. No, he would not be her knight in shining armour; maybe the next time Rose got dumped. They walked back to castle, Rose swaying slightly and ranting while Scorpius knowingly smirked to himself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, pairing recommendations are always welcome (Just PM me or review) :)**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	16. Albusscorpius

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does, sorry to burst your bubble.**

**A/N: Again, view this how you wish. Personally, I think it's an adorable Albus/Scorpius drabble :)**

* * *

Albus liked to document things. The important things and the lesser so. It didn't matter to him; whether the event was James's first Quidditch match, or Rose's allergic reaction, he would be sure to write it down with his quill. Which was why he sat under the tree, documenting a particularly spectacular view. The clouds were soft and puffy and the sunset was a brilliant purple, which blended perfectly with an equally striking orange. And although it wasn't a milestone like Lily's first steps, it was an incredible sight to witness- never mind to record.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius asked, sitting down beside Albus. He hadn't noticed, but Scorpius had been standing there for a good few minutes.

"Documenting," Albus said awkwardly. He hadn't done very much at school and had almost never in front of other people, documenting memories were personal to him. Besides, who else would care about the flower that had grown every year since he'd been at Hogwarts?

"Cool," Scorpius said, looking at Albus. His distinctive grey eyes were electrifying and so… beautiful?

"Can I join you then?" Scorpius whispered and Albus shivered slightly. His voice was melodic and smooth. Albus had never noticed that before.

"Yeah," he said casually, masking his internal panic. Scorpius smiled and Albus wondered if he noticed Albus's heart beating out of his chest. A moment to document perhaps- Scorpius Malfoy's simple excellence.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to see a few reviews with pairing recommendations, but you know, that's up to you ;)**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	17. Lucylouis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter etc. Aren't disclaimers fun?**

* * *

Lucy sat by the lake, closing her eyes to listen to the beautiful melody of the waves washing up to the bank. It was rare she had the time to just sit around and enjoy the quiet hum of nature.

"Lucy!" Someone shouted and her reverie was broken. The person was sitting under the tree, waving. She sighed, moving towards the tree; thinking it impolite if she just left them hanging.

As she reached the tree, she realised that it was her cousin, Louis. He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes slightly. He hardly ever talked to her at school, not unless he needed something.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked knowingly and Louis shook his head.

"Nothing, not today," he said honestly and Lucy laughed. If there was one thing she'd learnt from being a Weasley, it was never to believe your problematic cousins.

"So who is it?" She asked and Louis sighed.

"Don't worry about it. She was a stupid idea," he said pitifully and Lucy felt sympathetic. Before she'd found Hunter, she too had been like him- hopeless at all things to do with love.

"Well, are you busy?"

"What do you think?" He said sarcastically and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Just listen," she said, closing her eyes. Louis did the same, although he had no idea what he was listening out for. Slowly, he began to hear the hum of the lake, the wind calling to him and the insects chirping a melody happily. It was strange; but he felt a strange sort of elation but at the same time, excitement.

"Do you feel that?" Lucy said, opening her eyes and nudging her entranced cousin. He nodded, his eyes still closed.

"The girl who makes you feel like this is the one."

* * *

**The plot bunny has escaped me and I'm running out of ideas :p But I kind of liked this chapter, still, I would appreciate pairing ideas, reviews, anything :)**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	18. ScorpiuslilyII

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Lily stood with Scorpius under the tree, admiring the simple elegance of Hogwarts. It made people feel welcome, made them believe they could become great. But to Lily, it was her safe place; her second home.

"Lily?" Scorpius said and Lily blinked up at him. _He_ was destined for greatness, anyone could tell from just looking at him. His grey eyes showed great wisdom; which was only one attribute of Scorpius Malfoy's excellence.

"Yes?" she breathed, still mesmerised with his eyes. He kissed her softly and Lily wrapped her arms around Scorpius's shoulders. He truly was brilliant; he was the sort of person who achieved so much in their lifetime. Lily knew she wasn't that person, not even a little.

"Scorpius?" She said and Scorpius snaked his arms around her waist.

"Mhmmm?" He mumbled.

"I love you," she said, unafraid of the consequences. She would gladly become no one if she could love Scorpius aloud; she loved him that much.

"I love you too," he breathed, a smile dancing on his face. She loved the way his face would light up whenever he saw her, whenever he was with her. She lived to make him shine; he was going to be her world now. And he could travel across galaxies and she wouldn't mind, as long as he brought her back stardust to remember him by. As long as the galaxy would still spell Lily and Scorpius across the midnight sky.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Double update today (party, party!).**

** As per usual, pairing recommendations are welcome, so are reviews (Thank you MoonyLilyPadfootProngs for your uber sweet review!)**

**Knutforyourthoughts**

**Oh, (sorry for the exceptionally long note) this was semi inspired by the song Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk, so go check it out!**


	19. Mollyteddy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Teddy sat under the tree, contemplating his future with Victoire. He wanted to be a teacher at Hogwarts and he wasn't sure how that worked with Victoire wanting to be a healer all way over at St Mungo's. He was in his last year at Hogwarts and they still hadn't talked about the change they would have to make with their relationship. If they stayed together at all.

"Teddy?" Molly ran towards him and crushed him in a hug. While some of the other Weasley girls had harboured feelings other than cousinly ones for Teddy, Molly had never felt that way. To her, Teddy was just her older, amazing cousin.

"Hey Molly," he said grinning as she sat down next to him.

"Whatcha thinking about?" She asked, jumping straight to the point. Another thing he liked about Molly; she never darted around the point.

"Me and Vicky," he said and Molly nodded sympathetically.

"You know, I think about Alfie a lot. Even after, you know, the accident," she choked and Teddy's turquoise hair turned black. The day Alfie Swann, Molly's boyfriend, had died had been a sad day for all the Weasley's. He used to be so kind, so sweet; it wasn't fair that he'd passed away so ahead of his time.

"Mol-"

"Relax, I'm not going to cry on you," she said, managing a smile. "It's just when I think of him, I think of you and Vicky too.

You're going to be together for a long time; whether or not you end up at Hogwarts, when she's definitely going to work at Mungo's." Molly said firmly and Teddy smiled gratefully at his younger cousin.

Maybe there was hope after all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you liked this, or want to see, perhaps, a more exciting pairing- don't hesitate to review. No really, reviews help spread the word and even though it's a little selfish of me to ask :)**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	20. Lilyhugo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Not my most poetic drabble, but it's just a bit of fun. Plus, MoonyLilyPadfootProngs asked for a Lily/Hugo one and I thought it was a great idea.**

* * *

"Hugo?" Lily said innocently and Hugo's eyes begin to widen in fear. Merlin no, Hugo hoped she didn't say the two words. _I'm bored._

"I'm bored," Hugo began to panic. Nothing good ever happened when his cousins got bored. While James and Fred would drag him into blowing something up, Lily was far worse. She'd make him play games. _G__irly _ones.

"Let's play Never Have I Ever!" She declared and a whole bunch of girls ran up to them. The tree had never been so crowded; at least thirty girls had sat down with them.

"No, please Lily," he pleaded.

"Too late," Lily sang, smirking.

"Alright; Never have I ever… hmm, gone skinny dipping!" Lily declared and half of the girls drank from the cups that, like the girls, had appeared out of nowhere.

"Lily, I don't think day drinking is a smart idea," he said nervously and she laughed.

"It's just butterbeer."

"Ooh, I have one!" A girl yelled, smirking evilly. She was a Slytherin, Hugo concluded. "Never have I had a one night stand with a guy out of school." This time, less than a quarter drank from their cups; those who did bright red from embarrassment.

"Your turn Hugo!" Lily exclaimed and the other girls chimed in agreement.

"Never have I ever, errr, dated a person who wears always wears sparkles?" He almost questioned and two girls drank from their cups. Everybody stared at them in confusion.

"Hey, I didn't _know _he was gay!" One of the girls protested.

"He just liked glitter, _that's all_!" The other one said.

Hugo laughed. The game was actually rather interesting, wait, what? All hope was lost for Hugo Weasley; he had entered the trap that was the wretched game Never Have I Ever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Thank you to the reviewers, it makes me really excited to read them all.**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	21. Scorpiusrose II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If you've read up till now, I'm sure you know that.**

* * *

Rose sat with Scorpius under the tree; a faraway expression on her face. Things were fine in their trio consisting of Rose, Scorpius and Albus. But Rose knew things were changing. Perhaps it had begun when Rose and Scorpius stopped their petty quarrelling and became the closest of friends. Or when she had felt an unexplainable attraction to him. That was just it; everything was only Rose and Scorpius. It felt as if her family and Albus were part of the faded background and Rose and Scorpius were the only ones in screaming colour. Blue, black, white, gold; it only took a moment with Scorpius for Rose to see a blur of colours.

"Rose?" Scorpius said, waving his hand in front of her face. She blinked and Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"You zoned out there," he said melodically and Rose just smiled in response. Although the world was black and white, Rose was seeing in colour for the first time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, a little more Rosius for you lot today. Sorry if this wasn't the best drabble; this week was fairly uninspiring.**

**Knutforyourthoughts**

**P.S. Did you get my reference there? ;)**

** P.P.S. What colour is The Dress to you? **


	22. Roxannescorpius

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Very imaginative disclaimer, I know.**

* * *

Pretty. It was a ridiculous word in every sense; it carried so much expectation with it. So much responsibility. Most people didn't understand, but Roxanne did.

So she had ran away to the tree, where she could truly be herself. Not perfect like Victoire, not sultry like Dominique, not natural like Molly, not daring like Lucy and certainly not striking like Rose or Lily. She could just be Roxanne.

People hated her for being pretty. Anyone who saw her, saw the real her, shied away in fear of her power. It made Roxanne laugh sometimes, she didn't even know how to harness the power. They had no reason to fear her in the end.

Beauty was why the one person who had mattered had left her. _He _had left, terrified she would use him like beautiful girls always do. Little did he know she would have given him forever if that was what he wanted. But alas, beautiful girls are wicked and wicked girls do not deserve happiness. She was not what he had wished for.

Scorpius Malfoy, she thought ruefully. He had truly loved her; she had seen it in his eyes once when they had been under the tree together. But now that he had left her, she had no choice but to bury her love. If only it was her beauty she could bury.

Beautiful girls, no, _wicked _girls, didn't deserve love.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This was a change of pace, but I wanted to try a different pairing and theme. I've discovered that a fair few of you on here do ship Roxanne and Scorpius, which hadn't really though about before. :)**

**Pairing suggestions are always welcome, just review or message me.**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	23. Jamesoc

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry if this get's repetitive.**

* * *

She was just a girl. He was just a boy. Their story was rather ordinary, so James thought. They had met at Hogwarts and lived a few clichéd scripts, before falling deeply in love with each other. There had been no dramatic plotlines, no tragedies. Their story was just a regular romance.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, her head resting against his chest. She looked up at him, her eyes bright with happiness and her smile, her dazzling smile. James's heart raced every time he saw her smile. She was beautiful.

"Oi," she said, poking him. James blinked; shaken out of his trance. They had sat under the tree together for a while; the sun had set and night had fallen. She looked even more mesmerising in the dark; the moon had made her skin lustrous, as if she had bathed in its light. He did not deserve such a beauty.

"James," she said, poking him again.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?" She repeated and he smiled.

"Would it be too cliché to say you?" He asked and she slapped him playfully.

"I'm afraid so," she deadpanned, her face breaking out into a smile. She curled up closer against him and he held her in his arms, unsure how he had convinced a girl like her to love him.

"I love you," She whispered softly, yawning inconspicuously, but James noticed, picking her up despite her protests. Accepting that he was going to carry her back anyway, she fell fast asleep in his arms.

As James carried her back, he smiled giddily. Perhaps it was a foolish feeling, this sense of euphoria, but their story was not ordinary. It was not a simple cliché and it was far more than a fantasy. What they had was extraordinary love.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I actually really like this one! For some reason writing sweet drabbles makes me happy for hours on end. But yeah, if you noticed, I left the identity of 'her' open so you, my lovely readers, could imagine anyone you wanted with James. **

**Pairing suggestions and any other ideas are always welcome and will be considered, so just review or message me.**

**That's enough of me rambling now.**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	24. Lilyteddy II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I know this isn't exactly the shortest drabble, don't kill me! I didn't have the heart to shorten it. **

* * *

When Lily was four and Teddy had been thirteen leaving for another year at Hogwarts, she'd been distraught. She couldn't remember much herself, but her mother told her that her frustration had seen no bounds. "At least not enough to spare my fine china," Ginny told her, laughing. But from what she could remember, Teddy had appeased her in the sweetest way possible; he'd given her a rose. He'd handed her the rose and apparently has said "it means I love you". Her mother had cooed and taken a photograph, so Lily saw the picture of them every time she opened the family album.

Over the years Teddy had created a tradition of giving her roses. After the first rose, he'd been too embarrassed to ever hand her a red rose again, but she didn't mind. Their little tradition was what she had waited for every time she came to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Teddy usually gave her yellow ones, but he'd given her pink ones too, because pink had once been her favourite colour. Of course she wrinkled her nose at the thought now; her preferences had definitely changed.

But Lily remembered the one time he'd given her a yellow rose with red tips.

"What's this?" She'd asked in confusion. He'd shrugged, the tips of his turquoise hair turning red.

"It looks pretty," he replied casually, ruffling her hair. That had taken place when she'd been in her fourth year. The next year, he'd stopped giving her roses. Her roommates had thought it was romantic, which embarrassed them both as Teddy had been teaching at Hogwarts for a few years. "What's the point?" He'd said, when Lily asked why. "You're here now."

Since then everything had been different. Teddy had proposed to Victoire when Lily was in her fifth year. Of course Vicky had said yes, why wouldn't she? Lily had felt a pang of sadness, although she hadn't known why. She knew why now.

She entered Teddy's empty classroom, two roses in her hand. One was a beautiful red and the other, a pure white. Lily shook her head and walked up to the open window. She chucked the flower out the window. No, Teddy wasn't hers to give roses to.

Taking a piece of paper out from her bag, she scribbled _Congrats Vicky! I better be a bridesmaid x your favourite cousin Lily _and attached it to white rose. Lily left it on his desk, lingering for a moment. If only Teddy was hers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and what did you think? It's quite long, but I just had to include it. Please review if possible, I know I'm being selfish, but I love reading your comments and your ideas.**

**Oh and white roses signify weddings or brides and yellow roses with red tips signify friendship and falling in love. Interpret that in whichever way you wish ;)**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	25. Jameslily

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Just realised that this drabble collection is rather Lily centred. Oops :P**

* * *

"Jamie!" Lily screamed, running up to her older brother. James had been sitting under the tree with some other first years and although was slightly embarrassed, ran to his sister and hugged her. Sensing a family reunion, James's friends headed back up to the castle, only to stop in awe of Harry and Ginny Potter, as well as various other Weasley members.

"Lil!" James said, as his little sister clung onto him tightly. He knew she had missed him, as his mother had sent him many letters detailing how upset she was. "Broke my favourite mug," Ginny had written, miffed.

"Jamie, you have to come home," Lily said, pouting. James laughed, ruffling her hair.

"But I like it here Lily flower," he said and Lily crossed her arms and glared.

"But Albus misses you too. And who else will play dress up with me?" Lily said and James looked around, making sure none of his family or friends were around. Some things needed to be kept confidential.

"I miss you and Albus too, but I love Hogwarts. You'll love it too, I promise," James said and Lily looked at him thoughtfully.

"Pinky promise on the Marauder's lives?"

James looked at her uncomfortably. "Uh, Lil, they're all dead…"

She frowned. "On mummy and daddy then."

James laughed, promising her on the Boy who Lived and Ginny Weasley, the Holyhead Harpies player who dominated the previous ten years of Quidditch lives. Appeased, Lily began babbling on about events at home and James listened, a wide grin etched on his face. He'd never admit it, but he missed his family.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Pairing suggestions, reviews, ideas etc are always welcome for consideration. MoonyLilyPadfootProngs, thanks for the pairing idea!**

**Oh, and also, go check out my chummy, district9n3quarters's new fic called Best Mistake. It's Rose and Scorpius centred, so my next gen lovers, go read it!**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	26. Lucydominique

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Sorry if my updates won't be as frequent. My computer's screwing up and I'm having one problem after the other, so I have to work around it. Warning: emotional triggers for mental illnesses.**

* * *

Lucy sat under the tree, watching her surroundings carefully. Before long she had spotted her cousin, Dominique, and inhaled a sharp breath as she turned around. Dominique had once been an outgoing, bold girl. She still was, but it was a far cry from the girl Lucy used to know. That was evident in Dominique's risqué appearance; with clothes that hardly counted as more than fabric.

Sticks and bones was what had become of Dominique. Lucy wasn't blind; through all the partying and recklessness, she saw her cousin struggling. With many things, she thought. The last time she'd seen her cousin eat a proper meal was Christmas. Which was sixth months earlier and even then, it was because their grandmother had insisted.

"Luce?" Dominique said, huffing on a cigarette. Lucy wrinkled her nose, but didn't say anything.

"Hey Dom," she said softly and Dominique smiled cheerily. She was a wonderful actress; of course no one else would have noticed.

Lucy stood up and hugged her cousin, who stiffly returned the gesture. Lucy winced as she felt her cousin's protruding ribs jabbed her sharply. Surely that wasn't healthy.

"What was that for?" Dominique asked and Lucy shrugged.

"I just miss you," she said and Dominique smiled, putting her arm around her younger cousin's shoulder. They walked and chattered back to the castle, but Lucy's mind was far, far away from their idle conversation.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Also, I hope my portrayal of mental illness was not too upsetting. I myself have gone through some issues and still continue to go through them every day. Dominique has anorexia nervosa, which is often considered a physical sickness, but it's actually a very dangerous mental one. We as a society continue to encourage certain body types, but as the years pass by, there has been a lot more acceptance in media etc. But I just want you to know, you are an amazing individual, yes you, and I sit here typing; hoping you that you know that too.**

**Apologies for the extremely long author's note,**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	27. Fredoc

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything from it.**

* * *

Fred had never been the sort of person to count things. From Arithmancy to reading a clock, Fred was proud not bother himself over randomly arranged numbers.

That was until she came along. More specifically, when Isla Wood came along. Although Isla had been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team from both their second years, Fred had never had a reason to think about her. Until he did. All of a sudden Isla Wood fascinated Fred and he himself didn't understand why she was the single thought in his mind.

So he sat under the tree, counting. Counting the seconds it took for a smile to light up on her face, the minutes it took to hear her whimsical laugh. The years it had taken for him to see the real her; not the façade she put up for strangers. Counting all the times he had managed to get closer to her and she had shied away, in fear of getting hurt. But that was alright, Fred would just wait. Wait and count every second until she accepted that he was profoundly in love with her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome and help get my story out there, but are not necessary. **

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	28. VicTeddy II

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Victoire sat slumped up against the tree, a wistful expression drawn upon on her face. She remembered a time when being pretty hadn't mattered to herself or anyone else. That was before she'd came to Hogwarts, where it wasn't possible to simply be. Everyone had to be someone, or be labelled as someone. Though Victoire was fortunate; she couldn't complain. She was popular. But if only she could tie them up in her shoes and make them feel unpretty too. Sure she was told she was she was beautiful, but the compliments never felt genuine.

It was simple to make herself beautiful on the outside, but was she beautiful on the inside? Victoire couldn't even look at herself in the mirror without wondering who she truly was.

Why did they make her feel so damn unpretty? She was always insecure when she was amongst the others and especially around Teddy. Every blemish and flaw seemed to stick out, which only made her feel more insecure. And although Victoire put on a confident persona in public; inside she was blue. Sad. Insecure. Pathetic.

It was a strange thought, feeling pretty, yet so unpretty.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. This might have been a bit of a downer, but one of my pet peeves is when people write Victoire as this perfect, beautiful person. **

**No... She has got to have a few flaws, not that she _has _to be insecure, but no one is perfect, so I wrote her as I would a regular girl. :)**

**Oh, and the inspiration comes from the Pretty/Unpretty song mashup on Glee, season two. It's beautiful and I can relate to it tons (being a cosmetic/beauty fanatic and fellow TLC fan), so check it out! **

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	29. ScorpiusroseIII

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Rose sat under the tree, smiling adoringly at Scorpius as he played with her hair. She felt the weight of her golden locket sitting underneath her top, which only brought her more happiness. He had bought her that locket for her sixteenth birthday; which was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. And as Rose sat there, in his embrace, she knew what they had was a magic. Beautiful, wonderful magic.

Slowly opening her eyes, she sighed. Alas, he wasn't really under the tree with her anymore, no, he had faded into her imagination. In reality, they had awoken to different worlds. Different realities.

At first it had made no sense. Why had something so beautiful, so magical have to be torn apart within seconds? But whilst time was slowly erasing their memories together, Rose had realised what love was. Love was distance, fighting and tears. Love was demons, monsters and anger. Worst of all, love was sad, beautiful and tragic.

Watching the first years running around, she smiled ruefully. Hopefully they'd be good girls, unlike Rose had, and wait. Because love was not meant for the young. It was a beautiful, tragic love affair only meant for the wise.

And wise, Rose had not been.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. In case you did not realise, the music inspiration behind this drabble was Sad, Beautiful, Tragic by the ever amazing Taylor Swift. I got last minute inspiration from this song, and decided to write a drabble, like you do.**

**Also, check out MoonyLilyPadfootProng's amazing fics! I recommend The 343rd Plan for a laugh and Memoria for a more unique read :)**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	30. RoxannelorcanII

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Roxanne sat under the tree, staring into the distance as her mind whirled with old memories.

She remembered the first time she'd ever seen a movie. Her grandfather had eagerly explained the odd muggle box to her, claiming it played a story, or a series of moving pictures. She didn't believe him, until he put in the first video for her. Then Roxanne had stared at the screen in awe and watched the black white pictures move until the very end.

It was about a romance, an ill-fated one at that. See, the young woman was a princess longing to get away and the man was a newspaper reporter. Never would Roxanne have imagined their lives crossing paths, but they did, eventually falling in love with each other. Their short time together was truly magical, but they knew it had to end one day. And sure enough, it did. The princess left to join her family again and the man continued life as usual. The last time he saw her was at a press conference, staring deeply into her eyes as they conveyed so much more that the cordial greeting she was obliged to give him.

Casting her mind back to the story, Roxanne realised that the two lover's tale was no fairy tale. It was a story of love. Real love. The kind of love that unravelled people and took them by more than surprise, instead knocking them completely off their feet. The sort of love she and Lorcan once had.

But she'd been too naïve to realise it. Obsessed with the fairy tale feeling, she had allowed herself to be blinded by the shallow side of love. She hadn't spared a thought for the unconditional kind he had given her.

Love was more than a fairy tale. If only she had known.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! In case you were wondering, the movie Roxanne watched was _Roman Holiday_, starring Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck.**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	31. Dominiquescorpius

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognise from it.**

* * *

Dominique watched as Scorpius stood underneath the tree, his pale blonde hair blending into the luminous moonlight. He was a rather ethereal being, with his mysterious, cold eyes and milk white complexion. And whilst many dulled in the midst of the midnight skies, Scorpius seemed to shine brighter than all the stars burning above combined together. Still, despite his angelic features, Scorpius just wasn't _him_.

And Dominique knew Scorpius felt the same way about her. Star crossed lovers, they certainly were not. Because some way along the path of their past loves, they had decided not to care. Now their only intent was to defy destiny; the ideal that caused them both so much pain in the past.

He pulled her lips onto his and although numb with emptiness, she kissed him back fiercely. Warmth immediately entered her body, but was slowly dulled by the feeling of loneliness. _He_ used to make her feel warm too, but it had been an intense burning sensation that had lit her up until she was consumed by the feeling of him and him only.

_He_ was gone now and Dominique wasn't denying that by being with Scorpius. She just felt oh so cold.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	32. Hugolysander

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I was at a 24 hr relay for cancer awareness and fundraising and I was dead tired when I got back!**

* * *

Hugo sat under the tree, a glum expression stuck on his face as the day passed by. It hadn't started off well either, as he had accidently spilt pumpkin juice all over Myra Laney- the school's personal drama queen. But he would have spilt pumpkin juice on her on repeat had he known what had come next.

Hugo had failed his Potions, Defense Against The Dark Arts and History of Magic exams. Well, not really. He had managed to get by- that was closer to the truth. All in all, Hugo had managed to scrape through those exams with an E, an A and a horrifying D.

But in a family like Hugo's, this was the equivalent of a fail. Whilst having a mother like Hermione Granger did have its benefits; when it came to academics, she ruled with an iron fist.

"Hugo!" Lysander said, running up to the tree and plopping down next to him.

"You look sadder than the day my mum realised the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack didn't exist," he said, his eyes wide with concern.

"I failed the exams."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well," Lysander said slowly. "We all have our Crumpled-Horned Snorkack moments. You just have to twirl with your arms raised right through it."

Hugo blinked.

"Sorry, what?"

"Dance through, I guess," Lysander said, shrugging. Hugo laughed, looking over at his eccentric, perplexing best friend. Lysander was possibly the strangest boy he had ever met, but he certainly was Hugo's best friend. And for that, Hugo would gladly spill pumpkin juice over drama queens for.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Also, this definitely brought back the Toy Story feels. I was listening to You've Got A Friend In Me and man the nostalgia was strong...**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	33. LucyLysander

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It had just been one night. Hadn't it?

Lucy sighed, leaning against the tree. She had been a drunken mess and, unfortunately, Lysander Scamander had been the only one around to help her. She could remember them having a fascinating conversation about the existence of Nargles and then her… falling asleep?

Yes, she had most certainly fallen asleep, just simply next to Lysander. That made sense, as she had woken up beside him, his strong arms wrapped firmly around her as she wriggled her way out of them, flushing bright red as he woke up. They'd laughed about it, before parting ways as acquaintances.

But were they just acquaintances, or were they more?

Lucy sighed. He had made her feel different, even special; although that could have been credited to her drunken state. Still, he had managed to make Lucy Weasley, realist and academic genius, weak in the knees.

Merlin's pants, who was Lucy kidding? Not even logic could explain why Lucy felt an instant spark of energy when she was with Lysander Scamander.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and sorry for not updating sooner! The plot bunny seems to have escaped me recently...**

**Anyway, this is going to sound so shallow and selfish, but I'm starting to doubt whether people are interested in this story anymore. If not, I'll probably finish it at Chapter 35, but if you guys are, please let me know. Even if it's not a review, or anything, I'd just like some sort of opinion. **

**Thanks again,**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	34. Jamesteddy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Don't even get me started on what a disappointment that is :P**

* * *

Teddy laid down under the tree, staring intensely to his left, where James was sitting. He, Fred, Louis and some other boys were talking animatedly about a variety of topics- which pretty much only consisted of Quidditch, girls, muggle video games and junk food. It was enough to make Teddy roll his eyes, until James spoke. When he spoke in his smooth, melodic voice, everything seemed to make sense. He could tell Teddy that the sky was red and gold and Teddy would probably agree.

"-and she had this dress on and man, her ti-" James rambled and Teddy decided to tune out the end of that sentence. It was a shame James didn't feel the same way, at least he had never appeared too. But from Teddy had gathered, James was like his grandfather- a lady's man.

Nevertheless, if Teddy closed his eyes, he couldn't deny he was most likely thinking about James.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for sounding so shallow last update, but the plot bunny has sort of come back! Maybe the Easter Bunny put in a good word for me ;) **

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	35. Hugorose II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I don't own the phrase _lest we forget _either. The Australians and New Zealanders will know what I'm talking about.**

* * *

Rose stared at the ground, wishing for the clumpy dirt to give way so that she could fall through and forget what she knew. For years that day hadn't meant much to her or her brother, Hugo, but this year, it did. Because Rose finally understood.

It was the anniversary of the final battle at Hogwarts. When she was younger, the emotional speeches and tears had confused her. But Rose had always felt foolish for not understanding, so she never asked. If only she had asked sooner.

"Today is a day of remembrance, we will not forget the faces of the loved ones who have left us," she could recall her Uncle Harry saying, his voice breaking as he stared out at the crowd before him.

"Lest we forget," her mother had offered softly. No doubt, she was thinking about her parents in Australia, who were very much alive, but still lost forever.

"Lest we forget," Harry had repeated, a chorus of solemn voices following.

"Lest we forget," Rose whispered softly, leaning against the tree as tears fell from her eyes. So many people had died that day- her Uncle Fred, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown and so, so many more.

_In fear that we will forget, we remember._

* * *

**Thanks for reading, this drabble is a small tribute to ANZAC day in a few weeks time, in honour of our fallen soldiers. This is early, but my school is having an ANZAC day service tomorrow as it's the last day of school! **


	36. Fredroxanne II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Fred II sat under the tree with his family, glancing quizzically at his father. Unlike the other Weasleys, George and Angelina did their best not to make a habit of visiting Hogwarts often. They had agreed it was best to leave their kids undisturbed at school, no matter how much trouble they caused. After all, they'd have to experience Angelina's wrath back home anyway.

Today, however, was different. It was the birthdays of George and his lost twin, the original Fred. And after years of keeping secrets and telling lies, the parents felt that they owed their kids the opportunity to at least talk about him.

"What was he like?" Fred asked curiously and George smiled; thinking about his extraordinary brother whilst Angelina responded for him.

"Think of him as George's carbon copy. They were like the same person!"

"Partners in crime, we were," George added.

Fred perked up. "So he was cool?"

"Beyond cool," George replied, a distant expression forming upon his face.

"He was one of a kind," Angelina sighed, before glancing at George. "Well, two of a kind."

"Did you love him, mum?" Roxanne asked softly.

"With all my heart," Angelina said and George wrapped his arm around her. She smiled sadly and leant into his embrace.

"He'd love you kids, you know." George remarked and Angelina snorted.

"Of course he would; they're little hellions! Give me a death eater any day!"

"Damn right they are," George said proudly. "Look Gred, I actually raised them right!"  
The kids laughed and even Angelina, in her scowling glory, cracked a smile. This was the happiest they'd seen George on his birthday for a long time.

"We'll tell him all about our little baby minions when we see him again, won't we George?" Angelina said, smirking as the kids protested.

"I'm in seventh year mum!"  
"So now fifth year is for babies too?!"

"We certainly will Angie."

A long day, it had been without Fred, but for once, it wasn't a solemn one. George knew he could count on one thing, if not anything else, and that was his family.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I apologise for not updating, but it's the holidays! That and inspiration has only found its way back to me, like, today.**

**The song inspiration behind this is _See You Again_, by Wiz Khalifia, featuring Charlie Puth off the Fast and Furious 7 soundtrack. I watched the movie yesterday and the ending was quite emotional. I just thought it, the Fast family and Paul deserved a slight nod of respect.**

**RIP Paul Walker,**

**Knutforyourthoughts **


	37. Louisoc

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Louis slowly walked up to the tree, where she stood, waiting. He felt the smallest bit of guilt, for using her in this way, but she knew what she was walking into. He had already explained who he was and how he could never change. But would her inevitable pain still be his fault?

"Hey," she said, her eyes shimmering with soft violet hues. It had been the eyes had caught Louis's attention that time- how could they not? He had never been with anyone with purple eyes before, never mind natural ones (or so she insisted).

"Hey," he said coolly, before pulling her up against him. They kissed for eons, their hearts exploding with passion, before Louis gently shook her small body off his.

Masking her pain, she turned away. He sighed, for he knew it was coming. But she should have understood, as he had explained numerous times, that she was just a distraction for his own pain. That he fell, deeply and inexplicably in love with someone different every day. And that although Louis wished there was a better way to cope, perhaps a more righteous way, he knew there was no such way. After all, there was no 'right' when it came to love.

And despite his best efforts, tomorrow she'd only be a distant memory of a past lover as he fell in love with someone new.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The song inspiration behind this one is _Someone New_, by Hozier. Pairing suggestions are always welcome, I want to know what you want to read!**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	38. Domteddy III

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you've noticed by now, but I don't own Harry Potter. I could write you a list containing on what I'd do if I did, but I'll save that for another day.**

* * *

"I wish this moment could last forever," Dominique had mused wistfully, her fingers entwined with Teddy's.

"Me too," he had whispered softly into her ear, the corners of this mouth turning upward as she rested her head on his chest.

Infinity was what summer had felt like. Even after all the months spent alone afterwards, Dominique could still see the days spend together with Teddy, vivid in her memory. It was as if it was on a loop- replaying infinitely, only to play their fleeting time together.

It had felt as if summer would have lasted forever. With every kiss, and every gentle caress, Dominique felt like it would only last for a longer eternity. But they never did have an eternity; from the minute they had been, the sand from their hourglass had begun dropping rapidly. And soon enough, their short infinity was over.

But standing there, under the tree, it didn't feel like a fling or like something so easily broken. It had felt like so, so much more.

But perhaps eternity wasn't measurable; perhaps it was a matter of holding on to it. And if that was the case, Dominique was easily clinging on to summer, desperately, for as long as it took.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please, if you wish to, review, favourite etc. I enjoy reading your comments and your constructive criticism.**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	39. Lysanderlily II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm sorry, looking back, I realise how boring my disclaimers have been lately. :P**

* * *

Lysander stood under the tree, staring fondly at the Weasley Clan, who were all chatting a small distance away. It was almost the end of his, Lorcan, Hugo and Lily's final year at Hogwarts- which was also the end of another generation of schooling for the Weasley's. And although he and Lorcan were not actually part of the family, he still felt a feeling of nervousness as their graduation day dawned upon them. The end of a chapter was coming and he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Come on Lys, you're going to miss the party!" Lily said, grabbing his hand and leading him back. She chattered to him as they walked, but all he could manage was a vacant smile or nod in response.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked, frowning.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You answered my question about what Vic and Teddy's baby's name should be with 'yes'."

"Oh," Lysander said sheepishly. "I must have spaced out then."

Lily rolled her eyes affectionately. "You _always _space out."

"Now what were you really thinking about?"

A small smile appeared on Lysander's face. "Graduating," he said and Lily squealed.

"It's going to be amazing!" She sighed dreamily.

"You want to graduate that bad?"

"I don't know about that. I mean think I really will miss the castle," she said sadly, before managing a smile. "But I do know whatever comes next will be exciting."

Lysander looked at his closest friend, her brown eyes glimmering with excitement and decided that he too was eager to know what was coming next. And so he let Lily guide him away, glancing back at the tree only once. That, he knew, was the last time he'd be able to visit the tree in a long time.

The strangest thing was that he didn't feel the least bit nervous about it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This is a bit of a head's up, I've decided that this will be the second last chapter. I feel like 40 chapters is a massive achievement in itself and I don't want to drag this collection on unnecessarily. But still, thank you so much for reading right up until the end. Just, I want to hug you x**

**But I haven't had the chance to thank my reviews as of late- you guys are awesome!**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	40. Le Fin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sighs...**

**A/N: This drabble is a little different. That's all I'm saying!**

* * *

The tree had stood beside the lake for eons, watching days, months and years pass. Seasons end. But it had never witnessed a story quite as spectacular as the one the Weasley children had lived.

The days when Harry Potter had been at Hogwarts had been, perhaps, some of the more eventful of the tree's time alive. It could still remember students hurrying over to it, talking about a real life chess game, a hidden chamber in the school, Sirius Black, a ball, a man by the name of Voldemort, Professor Dumbledore's death and the final battle. The entire progression of those events had brought great excitement to the tree, who had not witnessed such drama in centuries.

But after the war, a solemn sense of peace dulled this excitement. It did not last for long, however, as the new generation of Potter's and Weasley's began their attendance at Hogwarts. Suddenly, as it happened every so often, Hogwarts was filled with seemingly familiar faces- although they did not look quite the same. The Weasley's in particular were easy to spot; their shock of red hair usually a tell-tale sign.

The Weasley's visited the tree often, sometimes together and other times, rather alone. The tree could still remember them strolling there with their beloveds, sometimes even running to it, tears gushing down their cheeks and the most heart-warming of them all, when it witnessed the smiles upon their faces as they chatted animatedly with their friends and family. They were simply humans, but to the tree, they were the purest sort.

And even when the last of the newer generation had all left Hogwarts, the tree could still remember each and every detail about them- Dominique's defiant expressions, Victoire's full red lips, Teddy's startling turquoise hair, Molly's kind eyes, Lucy's shy smile, Louis's broken but beautiful grin, James and Fred's identical mischievous looks, Albus's intelligent seeming features, Rose's stubborn frown, Lily's rebellious smirk and Hugo's rather permanent confusion. Every single one of them. And although the tree had lived for centuries, it had never seen a story quite as remarkable in years. The beauty of it was that wasn't what made them special. They themselves, were the strongest sense of magic the tree had witnessed in the many witches and wizards that had wondered into its realm. The Weasley's were, in the most powerful sense, extraordinary.

_Le Fin._

* * *

**And for the last time during this story, I'd like to thank you for reading. If you have read every chapter of this story- from me to you, you are amazing and I send you an over the internet hug. Anyway, I'm happy to say that my first multichapter story (well, drabble collection) is finished! And I know I didn't end it on a pairing, but I thought, hey, the tree deserves a drabble, doesn't it?**

**Until the next time,**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


End file.
